Blood
by Azarasaki
Summary: After witnessing his lover, Alois, in bed with another Male, Ciel goes insane. ((ONE SHOT))


**Saki-chan: *crying* o-oh, h-hi guys...*sniffs* I-I wanna tell you s-something... Even if i-its roleplay, i-it still hurts. H-heart breaking. This is based off my true feelings. *continues to cry***

**Disclaimer: Saki doesn't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Warning: Plain old heart break.**

* * *

"Blood, b-bloood~ I need to see my blood" Ciel whispered insanely while grabbing grabbing a fairly large kitchen knife. "I wasn't loved~ I knew ittt~" he sang, twirling around. "Never had I been loved or ever will be~" By now, he was trembling with tears forming into his shocked eyes.

**Alois** was the cause of his insanity.

You see, they'd been going out for two months, everything was perfect- or so he thought.

Work had him busy so he wasn't able to visit Alois for two week. When he finally had free time, which was unexpected, he sent a letter to the Trancy Manor to inform them that he was coming to visit.

He came earlier then expected.

Before he had the chance to knock, the door flew open to reveal an upset Hannah.

"Hannah?" Usually, Claude was the one to open it. He paid no attention to it and walked into the large Manor with Hannah following behind.

There wasn't sight of Alois, which was strange.

Alois would jump on him, twirling him around until he felt sick. It didn't come. He was expecting him to jump him anytime now but he was wrong.

"Hannah, where's alois? Is he playing hide and seek?" Ciel asked the maid, obviously worried.

Hannah looked down biting her lip and let out a small sigh. "His highness...will be coming shortly" It was obvious she was telling a lie.

Something was up

Just then, a loud pained moan came from Alois' bedroom. More like a pleasured one...

Hannah flinched at the voice and closed her pained eyes when Ciel ran up to investigate. She was ordered to prevent intruders, specifically Ciel, to walk in them. She ignored her orders and allowed Ciel to pass. He needed to know this. She couldn't take it anymore. A beating would follow soon, she didn't care. Ciel **had** to know. It felt too wrong to keep it a secret.

The young Earl neared the room from where he heard the moan from. So many thoughts jumped into his head. He pushed them aside. It couldn't be...

As he came closer, the moans became louder.

_No_

He was Ten steps away from the room

_It can't be_

Each step he took forward made him feel nervous

_It's something else right?_

He was facing the door with a terrified expression on his face.

"Ahn~ F-faster C-claude! I love youu mmm"

"Yes.. your highness hng but..what about Master..Ciel?"

"Annhh~ I-I Only want y-you..AH! I'M COMING~"

He immediately knew what was going on.

_T-This is a lie right?! A LIE RIGHT!?_

All of the sudden, his feet felt weak. He didn't give in to them and slowly walked away with emotionless eyes.

He came down and walked right past Hannah, out the door.

He found out.

Alois had sex with Claude

He said he only needed him

Only him

Him

Him..

* * *

"Bochan, is your visit already over?" Sebastian asked, standing beside the carriage. He instantly saw sorrow, confusion, anger, dejection, rage and sadness refelcting his eyes though his face was stoned, and silently smirked.

"I apologize, you do not have to answer that" Being a clever demon, he figured what went wrong.

_Ah, More taste to the soul. I really urgue to have a sample but must hold back_

Stuffing his rapist thoughts back, he started the carriage once he helped his master on.

They reached the Manor to be greeted by the three-idiot servants. Ciel was in no mood to deal with them and walked directly to his room.

"Whats wrong with bochan? Is he okay?" Finny asked with a worried tone. "Young Master just needs some time alone. Do not bother him" Sebastain ordered. The three servants nodded their heads in worry and continued working (destroying) around the house.

Ciel locked himself in his room and sceamed into an innocent pillow.

The pain was too much.

Before he knew it, tears escaped his eyes. Surprised he was. He didn't cry for such a long time. No matter how hard he tried to stop it, tears continually flooded his eyes.

He hated it

He hated being weak

It revolted him to the core

He needed something to stop the unneeded tears

Suddenly, a picture of a sharp blade flashed through his mind. It would help right? It would stop the pain right? It would stop the horrible pounding in his chest right? It would stop the tears right? It would make him forget right?

_Yes_

A kitchen knife came to his mind

_Perfect_

When noone was looking, he trotted over to the kitchen with high alert. Luckily, no one was found in the kitchen.

He stared at the kitchen knife.

All he needed to see was blood

_Bloood_

His lips turned into a wicked smirk.

"Blood, b-bloood~ I need to see my blood" Ciel whispered insanely while grabbing grabbing a fairly large kitchen knife. "I wasn't loved~ I knew ittt~" he sang, twirling around. "Never had I been loved or ever will be~"

He swiftly made a large cut and laughed as he started to bleed

"This is amazing!"

Just then, Sebastian appeared behind him and grabbed the knife before he could make another cut.

"What are you doing Sebastian!?" Ciel asked angrily. Sebastian merely smile before licking his Master's blood.

_Ah, the taste of bochan's blood arouses me. Simply amazing_

Ciel slapped Sebastian away in anger and demanded the knife back.

"Bochan, you have been wounded. It is my duty to keep you from any kind of harm, but failed. Now.." he trailed, eye's glistening with lust, "I must teach you a lesson"

* * *

**Saki-chan: The shit I do. Oh well, I feel much better writing it out *w* aha, I'm sorry...I don't know why but, sorry. Yeah, Sebastian's gonna rape Ciel if you hadn't noticed. Well shet, this is a one shot and I'll keep it a one shot. I like to be evil okay? Well den, bye nows huehuehue**


End file.
